Why are you back
by Sovngarde Awaits
Summary: Jack was engaged to Kim but left her for Grace. Now Jack and Grace are famous and Kim is brokenhearted. But they come back to town and Kim doesn't like it. Story better I promise. JerryxKelsey Millie, EddiexOC, possibly Kick at the end… t for some swearing
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys new story! Well I'm back at school so I might not be updating as much… well I hope you guys like it. Oh and the gang is 20 in this story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It**

_Two years earlier_

KIM'S POV

"Hey Kim can I talk to you?" Jack my future husband asked me coming into our living room. He had a bunch of bags with him. "Where are you going?" I asked him. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about." He said. "What?" I asked him. "Kim you are an amazing girl and everything but this is not going to work out." He said. "What are you talking about Jack?" My heart beating every second. "I am leaving you for someone better." He said. My heart dropped to the ground. "No Jack please don't leave me!" I cried with my tears threating to spill. "I'm sorry" Then he picked up his bags and walked out the door. I started to sob louder and harder every moment. I whipped out my phone and texted the guys and Kelsey and Julie. I told them it was urgent. A few minutes later Milton, Jerry, Eddie, Kelsey and Julie barged through the door. I was sobbing even harder and I broke a few plates. "Oh my god Kim what happened?" Kelsey asked. She ran over to me and helped me onto the couch. Everyone took seats around us and waited patiently for me to explain. "Jack 'sob broken off 'sob' the engagement!" I cried. Everyone gasped and had shocked looks. "He said it was for someone Better! Than me!" I screamed. "That bastord." Julie said. "Who was it for?" Milton asked. "I don't know he didn't tell me." I sniffled. "Well Kim everything is going to be ok" Jerry reassured me.

_Three months later_

The gang and Kelsey and Julie and I have all moved to Florida. We live two blocks from the beach and three blocks from the mall. Kelsey, Julie, and I live in a four story house and Jerry, Eddie, and Milton live across from us. Milton and Julie are still dating and Jerry and Kelsey started dating and Eddie met this girl he really likes at work. I opened this café in town and everyone helps me run it. Kelsey is a fashion designer, Jerry a dancer; Milton and Julie are scientists at the local lab **(sorry I didn't know what to call It.)** and Eddie works at a small business office in town. I feel much better without Jack.

LINE BREAK

We were all sitting at the boys place watching TV when we heard the doorbell ring. "I will get it" I said. I got up and through open the door and my eyes feel upon the two characters in front of me. It was Grace and Jack. I dropped my coffee mug and it shattered everywhere. Everyone else got up and came to see who was at the door. All of their eyes went wide in shock. "What are you doing here" Kelsey was the first one to speak up. "Well we just wanted to tell you guys Jack proposed to me!" Grace squealed. My heart dropped. I fell to my knees and the tears started to flow. And before I knew anything I blacked out.

**Ok guys I hoped you liked the first chapter! I give Kim wayyyyy to many broken hearts in my stories… anyways I will try my best to update soon! Please, please review! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys new chapter! Well that's all I have to say! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it and any other awesome show…. :(**

KELSEY'S POV

We were all hanging out at the boy's house we heard the doorbell ring. "I will get it!" Kim said and through open the door. Soon we all heard glass shatter and Kim was staring at whoever was at the door. We all got up and we gasped at who we saw. It was Grace and Jack. "What are you doing here" I snarled. "Well we just wanted to tell you guys Jack proposed to me!" Grace squealed. 'Oh my god' was the only thought going through my head. Kim fell to her knees and started to cry. Before we could do anything she fell to the ground unconscious. "Kim!" Jack said and ran over. "Get away from her" Jerry hissed. "Why should I?" Jack fought back. "Oh my god you're clueless you know. You broke her heart! You guys were engaged for fucks sake!" Jerry said. "Just get out Jack" He said. Jack took one last look at Kim and left with Grace. "Call an ambulance" Julie said to Milton while holding Kim. 'I really hope Kim is ok' I thought. After a few more minutes of us holding our breath we heard the ambulance in the distance. We went outside and Julie handed Kim to the paramedics who lifted her onto a gurney and into the ambulance who drove away. "Come on guys I will drive" Eddie said and we all got into his car. The only thing I was thinking 'Why was Jack back?'

JERRY'S POV

We were sitting in the waiting room of the hospital when we saw Kim's doctor walking towards us. "Is she ok?" I asked him. "Yes she is fine and awake. She would like to see you guys." He told us. We thanked him and ran to Kim's room. I slowly opened the door and saw Kim reading a magazine. "Hey guys" she said putting it down. "How are you?" Julie asked. "Well my ex-fiancé is back engaged to one of my best friends so I'm wonderful!" She said in a fake happy tone. Before we could respond the door opened. We looked to see who it was and it was just Jack and Grace. "What are you doing here" Kim said. "We just wanted to see how you were doing" Grace said. "Well I'm fine so you guys can leave" She replied. "Kim I'm sorry that we came back and not telling you but please forgive me!" Jack pleaded. "No I can't you left me! For that!" She pointed to grace. "Just leave Jack I don't want to see you again!" Kim cried and I pushed Him and Grace out the door.

**Well that's the end of that… I hope you guys liked it and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hey guys new chapter! Sorry that I haven't updated… I had a volleyball tournament but we won! And like I said I have school... :( Anyways I hope you guys like the story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it**

KIM'S POV

I started crying when Jerry pushed Jack and Grace out of the room. "He will get what he deserves Kim" Jerry said. "I hope so" I mumbled. Before he could respond the doctor walked in. "Miss Crawford?" He asked. I nodded. "You are allowed to go but you just need to sign this." He said and handed me a clipboard and a pen. I got out of bed and signed it. I thanked him and we all walked out. I tried to think of anything but Jack but he just kept coming into my mind. The worst part was every time I thought of him I felt this little rush inside of me. It felt like I was on a rollercoaster. 'No' I though. 'I am _not _falling for Jack Brewer again.' 'Right?'

JACK'S POV

After that fight with Kim, Grace and I walked home in silence. "Don't worry, she will come around" Grace told me. "Yeah but what if she doesn't?" I asked. "We will cross that bridge when we get to it" She told me. "I guess so" I mumbled as we climbed the stairs of our house. "What do you want for dinner?" She asked me. "I'm not hungry I'm just going to go to bed. It's been a long day" I explained. "Ok I will be up soon." She told me while I walked up the marble stairs. I walked through the big wooden doors to out bed room. I sighed and flopped down on the bed. I just couldn't get my mind off of Kim. I just don't understand why she won't forgive me! She just has to let what we ever had go! Grace is the only person I will love! I couldn't think anymore so I called Jerry. "Hello?" He picked up. "Hey it's Jack" I replied. "Oh it's _you_" He growled. "Wait don't hang up" I begged him. "Why" He asked. "Because I want to talk to you about something" I said. "About what about how you left Kim while you guys were fucking engaged or how you can just waltz back into our lives engaged to her fucking best friend! God dude just leave us alone! Get out of our life!" He said and hung up. Ugh I can't believe him! He can't understand that I _don't _love Kim! Right?

JERRY'S POV

"Who was that?" Grace asked me once I finished my conversation with Jack. "It was just Jack" I said. "What did he say?" Kim asked who was sitting in front of me. 'Shit, I forget she was here' I thought. "He just wanted to talk to me but I dissed him off" I explained. "Good I hate that boy" She mumbled. "Hey where is Eddie and Kelsey?" Julie asked coming down the stairs. "They went to the beach Eddie said it was 'something special' Milton said. "Hm wonder what it is" Grace said.

LINE BREAK

We were watching TV when we heard the door open. We looked toward the door and Eddie and Kelsey walk through the door. They were grinning ear from ear. "What happened?" Kim asked. "We are engaged!" Kelsey squealed. "Ohmygodwhenistheweddingimsoh appyforyougyys!" Kim and Grace said. I went to Eddie and patted him on the back. "Good job bro" I said to him. "Thanks" He replied. "Oh and I have one more surprise" Kelsey said. "What is it?" Milton asked. Even Eddie didn't know what it was. "I'm pregnant!"

**Ok well that was it! Oh and Like I said I might not update like in a year just because I have major family problems and I have to go to therapy and blah blah blah.. Anyways please review it would make me happy! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry this is not an update… I hate when this happens but I just feel like this story is going anywhere….. Well please tell me if I should cancel it or not! And if you have any ideas please tell me! Thanks guys and please no flames! That means you EmmaRP**


End file.
